Drunk
by Lovett Lover
Summary: What happens when Sweeney drinks far too much? Sweenet!


**A/N:** This is my first Sweeney Todd fan fiction, so I hope you like it!

Sorry about the spell mistakes and the grammar. English is not my first language... I hope you can understand what I was trying to tell in here. If anyone want to be a beta, I'd be very grateful!

Character based in the lovely Helena Bonham Carter and Johnny Depp.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sweeney nor Nellie... blah blah blah...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Drunk**

It had been a long day. Nellie Lovett was still cleaning the mess of the day because Toby was already sleeping. He worked so hard and was only a child, Mrs. Lovett had sent him to sleep an hour ago.

She was washing the plates and cleaning the tables, tired, but dreaming of a better life that she didn't hear Sweeney Todd entering the room.

- Where are my shirts? – He asked.

Mrs. Lovett was suddenly back to reality. She looked at him.

- Oh! Hello Mr. T, love! How was your evening? I've seen you have had plenty of customers because... –

- Where are my shirts, Mrs. Lovett? – Was all he said.

She looked at him. He was standing there, his face covered with blood and his shirt stained with the precious rubies he liked so much. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it again and continued cleaning the tables.

- Mrs. Lovett, I'm talking to you – he grunted and walked towards her. She looked up to meet his eyes.

- You're such a nice chatter, dear, aren't you? - She smiled.

He was close to her and held her arm tightly, turning her to look at him, his angry face inches from her.

- Mr. T! That hurts! - She exclaimed, her cheeks blushed.

- I've asked you something, Mrs. Lovett! - He hissed anger in his voice.

- Well... – she lowered her eyes – I've not finished with all of them... I've been so busy lately...-

He pressed her arm harder.

- Look at me Mrs. Lovett – he shouted at her and she stared into his eyes – And how am I supposed to work, Mrs. Lovett? I need them! –

She smiled slightly – Well, my love, you won't need the till tomorrow. Nobody would want a shave now – she mumbled – It's late and it's raining like hell! – She moved her arm, trying to free from his grip that was hurting her so much that she was sure a bruise was growing there. – I can finish with them now – she looked at him innocently, his lips curved in and angry smile. – Sit there and have some gin. Oh! And give me that one you're wearing and I'll wash it too.-

He released her arm and she moved her hands to unbutton his bloody shirt.

- I can do it myself, Mrs. Lovett!! – He growled and moved apart from her. She stood there, looking at him, giggling. He held the shirt to her, her eyes looking at his bare chest.

- Mrs. Lovett – he hissed –

- Hmmmmm- her eyes dreaming over his body.

He was close to her again, his hand held her face and made her look at him. His lips brushed hers. Mrs. Lovett sighed and he smirked – Don't ever look at me that way! – He whispered in her ear, closer than ever. – Now, go and finish with that.-

She was quite surprised, her big dark eyes looking at him, confused... At least, he had kissed her. She knew he was angry, but for a moment, he had noticed that she existed. – Oh, sorry, love. Now, let me finish with that – she was suddenly back to reality – I'll bring you a clean shirt and the bottle of gin- she walked into the house and looked for his shirts. She was dreaming again about the two of them. Well, he had kissed her so maybe he felt something for her... No, it was impossible...

She found the shirts, she had only two clean – Shit! – She sighed, took them and the bottle of gin and walked into the little shop again, placing the bottle over the table and holding the shirts to him. –Here you go, love. I'll finish with the rest tomorrow – she smiled and filled two glasses – I'm just finish what I have in the sink – she pointed – and we'll have a little time for us-.

He grunted something she didn't catch and took his glass, taking a long ship of his gin. She was over the sink, cleaning the plates and glasses of the evening, moving from here to there to put everything in place. Some of her dark curls had fallen from her bun and were damp over her forehead, flashing in front of Sweeney. He was drinking far too much, looking at her moving around the shop, a mixture of feelings inside him: he felt the rage he had at first when he had come down to ask for his shirts, but he was also confused, _why was she always so happy when he was around?_ She didn't care if he was in the bad mood; she liked being around him... He was also feeling the effects of alcohol on his head and body...

Mrs. Lovett was now cleaning the tables, speaking and speaking as always, but he couldn't understand what she was saying. He was confused and found himself, eyes locked, looking at her curvy figure, her hips moving as she cleaned, strings of hair falling over her face, cheeks blushed due to the effort, her lips parted as she spoke...

- Mr. T, are you alright, love? - She looked up, catching his gaze, his eyes glinting. He lowered his gaze. – Mr. T? – She placed her hands in her hips.

- Yeah – he grunted and poured some more gin in his glass, taking another long ship. She sighed and continued what she was doing.

- You, don't dink so much! I'll finish with that in a moment, love.-

- I'll do whatever I want! – He mumbled under his breath. His head was aching due to alcohol and her foolish chatting. He wanted to shut her up, to have her, to hurt her... He stood up, the bottle in one hand and one of his razors in the other and walked towards her, placing the bottle in on the tables she had just cleaned.

- Mr. T, what are you... – was all she said before feeling the cold silver on her neck. He placed his arm around her waist, holding her close to him, her back glued to his chest.

- Now Nellie, you're going to shut up! – He pressed the razor to her neck, drawing a little red line over the skin. She was breathing harder now, her chest moving up and down faster than ever, almost choking in her little corset. – We're going to play a game, my pet- he whispered in her ear, brushing her earlobe with his lips, making her shiver – You're going to be quiet... And every time you say something we'll see what my friend can do in this perfect skin... –

He pushed her to one of the tables and helped her to sit there.

- Mr. T, are you drunk? – She asked innocently, her big dark eyes looking at him with fear and desire. He was drinking some more gin from the bottle and turned to look at her.

- I HAVE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!! – He screamed and moved where she was, razor in his hand. Her lips were parted, her head tilted to the left and he kissed her. It was rough and deep. She could feel his tongue moving in her mouth and the taste of alcohol, but she didn't care; he was kissing her.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his lips, feeling the hot growing in her body... She placed her hands in his chest, trying to draw him closer to her. He placed himself between her legs, one of his hands moving fast under her skirts, from her knee to her thighs and the other in her hair, freeing curls from her bun. He was growing harder and well, enjoying the moment. 15 years is a long time for everyone…

He pulled her head back and bit her lower lip as he broke the kiss. –Mr. T – she panted – that hurts! - He pinched her inner thigh and retired his hand from there. She was about to protest but there was an evil smirk in his face. He took another ship from the bottle and then took the razor again.

Still holding her head, he leaned and whispered in her hear – what did I tell you, love? – He placed the razor over her breasts and pressed, moving slowly, making a superficial cut there, just enough to make her bleed a little. He couldn't help the exposed skin of her neck and bitted there, this sight of the flesh blood aroused him so much that he was sure she could notice his hardness against her leg.

- Mr. T, please! –

He looked at her eyes and released her head. She moved her hand to her neck and massaged a bit there, looking at him, his eyes darker than ever.

- What the hell do you think you're doing? – She asked, frowning.

His body was so close to hers that she could feel his heart beatings. The blood was pouring from her wound and her hand was stained, she could almost think due to his closeness but she had to say something…

- Look what you have done!!- She showed her hand.

- You're talking too much, Mrs. Lovett - he caught her hand and put a finger in his mouth, liking the blood in there. She moaned with pleasure and held him ever closer that they were. – You're arguing that much, my pet. - He said, biting her finger tips.

She raised herself and kissed him, her arms around his neck and he allowed her. He moved his hands under her skirt, stroking here and there, making her shiver with pleasure.

- Oh, Mr. T… - She whispered in his mouth.

- Shhhhh – he made her shut up and pulled her over the table, her back resting over the hard wood. Razor in hand again, he made a little cut in her thigh.

- Ahhh! – She mumbled raising her head– that really hurts, love!-

He smirked and licked the blood in the wound. He took the bottle and drank a little more, pouring some alcohol over the cut in her leg, licking again. Mrs. Lovett could felt his cold lips moving over the soft skin of her leg, her hands slowly stroking her knees, her thighs… He reached and undid her undergarments, placing himself between her legs. He was still kissing her thigh, close to her, teasing her… He wanted to make her beg for it, he wanted to hear her asking for it, wanting him… And Mrs. Lovett just did…

- Please Mr. T – she lifted herself in her elbows to look at him – do whatever you want, but do it! – She was panting, her blood stained chest moving up and down heavily.

- Do what, my pet? – He was enjoying it and he knew she was too.

He stood in front of her, unbuttoning his trousers and she smiled, seating up to look at him.

- Let me help you with that…- she reached her hand and stroked his crotch- He frowned at her _how does she dare?_ and sighed. His trousers were already on the floor and he was working on his shirt and underwear, her hands so soft over his skin…

He moaned and held her close to him, undoing the laces o her tight corset. She laughed softly on his ear – Oh my… Mr. T, I thought you'll never undo that! – He released her breasts, tossing her clothes apart. They both were breathing harder and sweating, kissing each other, mouths together, tongues demanding, hands exploring… She curled her legs around his waist, forcing him inside her. He groaned but she looked so innocently at him with those big eyes and her lovely cheeks…

He moved inside her, slow at first but harder and faster as they felt themselves closer to the end. They were panting, her nails digging into the skin of his back, his hands holding her ass, close to him…

- Sweeney… – he winced at his name – you're… ahhhhhhh – passion making her shiver – being naughty -. He smirked and moved faster inside her. He felt her inner muscles tighten around him.

- You… – drops of sweat rolling over his face – you talk too much, my pet -.

She smiled and they moved together for a bit more until both come, covered in sweet; blood from her wounds staining their skins, whirls of pleasure moving down their spines. They continued holding each other for a little time, she was stroking his hair, he was still inside her, her, not daring to move… She looked so small and delicate resting in his arms that he felt _what was that?_ Of course he had a fond of her but that was something strong. He shook his head, that had to be alcohol and pushed her aside, carefully and she looked at him, smiling a little, sitting on the table.

- Mr. T – she called. He grunted as a response – thank you – he nodded.

_Nellie Lovett, you're a bloody wonder_ he thought for himself, tumbling from here to there, drinking a little more gin as he walked to pick his clothes.

- Mr. T, are you okay? – She asked, covering herself with his shirt, big dark eyes staring at him – Mr. T? - She stood behind him, hands in hips – what happens?-

He turned to look at her –Nothing -. Her cheeks were still reddish, her hair a mess falling over her shoulders, but she looked more beautiful than ever.

- Mr. T! Don't lie to me!-

- I've said nothing! – He shouted. Alcohol was not compatible with his nerve.

- Oh, really? Look at you! – She shouted louder.

- Nothing, Mrs. Lovett! And it's not your business! –

- Of course it is! –

- No, it's not! Do you think because I've fucked you, you have the right to tell me what your business is or not? – He placed his hands in her shoulders, shaking her, hurting her… That bloody rage again…

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. – It is Mr. Todd – she sobbed – I do care because I love you! – He froze, he knew that she loved him but she had never told him before. He released her and turned again, not looking at her.

- I'm sorry – he mumbled under his breath – I think I've drunk too much –

She moved to face him, tearstained cheeks – It is fine, love – she held his hand – let's go to sleep for now, you'll feel better tomorrow… Apart from the bloody hangover, of course – she giggled and raised herself in her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. He nodded and followed her upstairs into his room, his head aching.

He opened the door and entered, pacing all around. She stood at the door, looking at him who has seated in his bed, sadness in her face. – Well, goodnight Mr. T – she whispered, turning to leave the room.

- Where are you going? – He hissed.

She looked at him. – Downstairs. To bed. -

- Come here, silly woman! You're going to get a cold! – He demanded, looking at her, barely covered with his shirt.

The storm was still ragging outside. All her body wanted to jump over him on the bed and make love again, but she knew she shouldn't.

- But… - he pointed at the free side of his bed – But I can't dear. I have work to do: clean the shop, wash your shirts, do some more pies for tomorrow… -

He walked towards her and covered her mouth with his. She stepped backwards and he placed his hands on her hips, raising her and placing her little body carefully over his bed.

She smiled. She liked to be treated like that although she knew that this one was not her Sweeney… _What the bloody alcohol was doing with him? _They both were surprised how it can change his mood in such a rush…

He seated in the bed close to her.

- Sweeney… - she said, pulling his arm to make him rest close to her. He grunted as a response but allowed her, lying down on his back. She rolled, lying on her stomach, looking at him.

- Sweeney – she mumbled again – I love you-

She rested her head in his shoulder, her arm around his chest and close to him, before closing his eyes and felt asleep. He stroked her hair and hold her close to him before closing his eyes with a little smile in his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading!


End file.
